Keeping warm
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt: 'Cassie and Faye finding ways to warm up'. Chamberlake.


_**Prompt: 'Cassie and Faye finding ways to warm up'. **_

**My fill:**

"I still can't believe you left the headlights on even though I specifically asked you not to." Cassie grumbled as she tromped through the snow back to the car with Faye at her side.

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?" Faye retorted irritably as she tried in vain to shield her face from the falling snowflakes "What else do you want from me?"

"Maybe a way _home_!" Cassie offered angrily. She slipped on the icy ground under her feet and instinctively scrambled for something to grab onto to steady herself. She grabbed Faye's arm and accidentally unbalanced her, sending them both crashing to the snow covered ground.

"Damn it Cassie!" Faye exclaimed, painstakingly struggling back to her feet. She leaned down to grasp Cassie's hand and with a roll of her eyes, yanked her into a standing position "Hurry up. It's fucking freezing." Without letting go of Cassie's hand, she began to walk towards the car which was just visible in the distance.

Cassie bit her lip to keep herself from countering with "Whose fault is that?" and instead allowed herself to be pulled towards the car which would at least provide shelter from the storm.

"Get in the back." Faye ordered when they reached the passenger's side of the car.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked through chattering teeth as Faye let go of her hand.

"Just get in the _car_. I'll be there in a minute."

Cassie wanted to protest but she willingly got into the back of the car, closing the door behind her. It was still cold but nowhere near as cold as it had been outside in the storm. She pulled her damp jacket tighter around herself and shivered against the cold air. She vaguely noticed her breath making small white clouds as it hit the air in front of her and her brow furrowed in concern. A couple of moments later the door opposite Cassie opened and Faye got in next to her, shutting the door with a loud slam.

"Where have you been?" Cassie asked, eyeing the fleece blanket Faye was holding in her right hand "Where did you get that?"

"The boot." Faye answered briefly "Are you cold?"

Cassie shot her a look "Obviously."

"You're going to have to take your clothes off." Faye stated bluntly. As expected Cassie's expression was shocked to a comical point and Faye had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"_What?"_

"Our clothes are soaking thanks to you." Faye explained briefly as she tugged her jacket off. She hurriedly discarded her shirt, boots and pants while Cassie watched her with reddening cheeks. Finally she threw the blanket over herself and snuggled deeply into it's warmth. Cassie on the other hand looked nervously tempted "Come on…Just strip. It's not a big deal." Faye rushed her.

"You want me to get naked and then get…under there with you?" Cassie asked nervously "While you're naked? So we'll both be…"

"Naked." Faye concluded impatiently "I'm not totally naked. I just took off the clothes that were wet. Now hurry up, I'm freezing. I need body heat or whatever."

Cassie hesitated for a few moments before she began to reluctantly undress. She peeled off her wet jacket, followed by her sweatshirt and shirt. Her hands were moving to the button of her jeans when she noticed Faye watching her intently "Do you have to watch?"

"No, but it's kind of fun." Faye smirked.

"You just like to watch me squirm." Cassie muttered under her breath as she unbuttoned her snow soaked jeans and pushed them down her legs. She kicked them off onto the floor of the car before turning back to Faye "Better?"

Faye took a moment to give Cassie an up and down. When she caught sight of the blonde's shivering however, she held the blanket open in invitation "Just get under or you'll freeze you moron."

Cassie huffed at the insult but quickly moved to get under the blanket with Faye. Faye wrapped the blanket tightly around her and she instinctively melded herself into Faye's warm body. At the first touch of skin however, she quickly jerked back, blushing furiously "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be an idiot." Faye smirked, wrapping an arm around Cassie's waist and giving a tug to pull her back towards her. Cassie's blush only brightened at the sensation of Faye's mostly bare front pressed against her own "We're supposed to be sharing body heat...which as far as I know involves actual bodily contact."

"Isn't this a bit weird though?" Cassie asked unsurely despite the pleasurable amount of warmth she could feel emanating from Faye's torso "We're kind of snuggle."

"I don't snuggle." Faye glared at her "We're doing this because we have to. Unless of course you would rather freeze to death."

Cassie gave a short shake of her head and hesitantly shifted closer so that they were pressed closer together than before. She tentatively lifted her left arm and let it fall across Faye's abdomen "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

They fell silent for a while, both of them listening intently to the storm outside while trying to think of a way out of the mess they were in. Unconsciously, Faye started to trail her fingers up and down Cassie's exposed back, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Still cold?"

"A bit." Cassie whispered, wary of breaking the peace that had formed between them.

Faye shifted slightly closer to Cassie in response, their legs tangling between them. Sitting sideway in the back seat wasn't very comfortable but Cassie released a breath at the sudden warmth which encompassed her legs as well as her torso. She leaned her forehead against Faye's where it rested against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. She felt slightly alarmed by what she'd done but she forced herself to act normally "This would be so much easier if there was a conveniently placed cabin around here."

"Too bad there's nothing around here for a couple of miles." Faye agreed quietly "Anyway, that only happens in the movies. And there's usually a serial killer included as some kind of twisted bonus."

Cassie swallowed apprehensively as she felt warm breath caress her lips "Yeah…" she allowed a few minutes of silence before speaking up again "We could try calling someone again."

"There's no reception here." Faye said, though she made no move to pull away from Cassie "If you're cold, we could use try using magic?"

Cassie opened her eyes to see hopeful dark eyes staring back at her "And what? Start a fire in the car? That's probably a bad idea."

"Just a suggestion." Faye shrugged.

Cassie sighed in response and cautiously tightened her grip on the brunette "The storm will pass soon."

"Hopefully." Faye muttered.

They fell into silence again, neither quite sure what to say to the other under such intimate circumstances.

"My ears are cold." Cassie finally complained. Indeed her ear were throbbing against the cold in the car.

Faye smirked and lifted her hand from Cassie's back to teasingly rub her ear in order to stimulate warmth "Better?"

"Yeah…thank you." Cassie whispered gratefully. She was slightly shocked by the gentle way in which Faye was handling her and without conscious thought she lifted her hand to Faye's cold cheek. She wonderingly stroked the expanse of skin under her fingertips and allowed her fingers to trail down until they trailed across Faye's bottom lip.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" Faye whispered, cautious of scaring the usually tentative blonde off.

"I don't know." Cassie murmured, her eyes flicking up to Faye's "Is it…"

"Yes." Faye answered before Cassie had a chance to finish her sentence.

Cassie stopped the tentative brush of her fingers in response. She allowed them to linger against Faye's cheek for a moment before dropping her between them. Faye felt a flash of disappointment before Cassie started to carefully lean forward. The blonde stopped halfway as if she was questioning herself but after a split second she started to move forward, seemingly brushing her doubts off. Faye allowed her eyes to close in response, apprehensively awaiting the light pressure to her lips. Finally after what seemed like minutes to her but was probably less than a second, their lips brushed lightly against her own. Cassie pulled back slightly at the first touch but stayed close enough that their lips remained touching.

"Is this…"

"Yes." Faye whispered knowingly. She shifted forward by a fraction of a centimetre and captured Cassie's lips in a proper kiss though wary of the blonde's slightly nervous disposition she kept the caress slow and gentle. She was pleasantly surprised when Cassie grip on her tightened and she returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

THE END.


End file.
